In order to effect effective broad spectrum training in hyperpolarized MR technique development and application, extensive institutional support is required beyond the support budgeted in the HMTRC proposal. UCSF has demonstrated outstanding institutional support (especially given the current economic situation) to the establishment ofthe UCSF Hyperpolarized Carbon-13 MR Program and especially in the area of training which it pledges to continue to support through the proposed HMTRC. The Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging has invested substantial resources for state-of-the art training in this new metabolic imaging field for graduate students, residents, post-doctoral fellows and new junior faculty. Research years for three Radiology Residents investigating new HP MR applications have been supported (totaling ~$180K) as well as start-up funds and dedicated research time for a new faculty member Dr. David Wilson MD PhD who is developing an independent research program utilizing Hyperpolarized MRI. With his unique training as a synthetic chemist, physician, radiologist and HP MR imaging scientist, he has already contributed significantly to this emerging field and is well on his way to becoming a major leader in this area of imaging research. The department has provided key institutional support for the recent NIH NIBIB K99/R00 award for Dr. Peder Larson PhD to accomplish his career goals in developing critical biomedical imaging technical developments required to advance hyperpolarized MR acquisition technique development. The UCSF Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging is renowned for its excellence in postgraduate education and training. The Department of Radiology Postgraduate Education and CME Program has been established as one of the most respected CME programs in the United States since 1963. Its programs in residency, fellowships, medical student education, and CME all rank among the nation's most prestigious advanced study programs in Radiology. Annually, the UCSF Radiology CME program offers over 25 destination courses presented by expert radiologists in the various sub-specialties to keep participants up-todate in the field of Radiology. Support for this project comes not only from the Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging, but also from the institution as a whole. The University of California San Francisco has provided key support for this Hyperpolarized MR research program through the UCSF Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSl), the UCSF Comprehensive Cancer Center, the California Institute for Quantitative Biomedical Research, and personnel from both the Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy. The education support from the Department of Radiology &Biomedical Imaging and the Graduate Division's Bioengineering Graduate group has been key in developing courses incorporating the teaching of hyperpolarized MR techniques into the curriculum.